Glacial Sea
Main Article: Trapped in Ice A honeymoon aboard a yacht - what could be more romantic? But a storm lasting many days has brought the ship to the northern latitude. If we don't find the way to reach the people - they can freeze to death. Expedition Required: * 5 * 5 * 5 * 5 Dragon: Rewards: Items to Get Quests Nobody Aboard... Melissa: The ice golem says that there are no people aboard the frozen yacht. But something strange has appeared there - it pounced upon the golem and threw things at it. I think it's a poltergeist. Will you cope with it? *Banish any poltergeist from the Glacial Sea. Melissa: I haven't mistaken, have I? Was it really a poltergeist? I don't understand where it came from in the middl eof the ice. Probably, it was hiding somewhere on the yacht, and showed up when the people began starving and freezing. Ice Prints Butler Alfred: The ice golem is eager to search for its creator and his friends. Don't try to stop it - let it go. But the golem is not too smart. Therefore, it would be good if it has sample traces that the people could leave. Can you make them? *Get 3 Transparent Ice from the Ice Golem. *Get 3 Fresh Water from the Ice Golem. *Assmeble the Ice Prints. Butler Alfred:What an excellent reminder this is! With it, it will be easier for the golem to find the traces of the people who left the camp. Is There Magic Aboard? Butler Alfred: How strange: the ice-covered yacht seems to attract different mystical forces. Recently you have coped with one poltergeist. And here's the second one. It prevents us from looking for Mr. Norton, his wife, and friends. *Banish any poltergeist from the Glacial Sea. Butler Alfred: You are done with the poltergeist right in time! We have just received news about the fate of Alexander Norton and all the people who escaped from the yacht trapped in the ice. Shards of Magic A Problem Butler Alfred: We must take the freezing people in a safe place. The problems can arise with the captain-smuggler. And there is another small problem - a poltergeist. It can stop the return of the people. *Banish any poltergeist from the Glacial Sea. Butler Alfred: Everything is going well - the people from the yacht are preparing to set off. We will show them the way; take them to a safe place. The yacht will have to be left in the ice. Mr. Norton may be pleased - he has arranged an unforgettable honeymoon for his wife! The Destruction of Magic Butler Alfred: A storm is approaching! The people cannot escape from the Island, but it is too dangerous to stay. The captain's artifact - Lord of the Winds - is to blame. Ancient magicians used it to cause devastating storms. You need to destroy it. *Get 3 Ice Hammer from the Ice Golem. *Get 3 Ice Anvil from the Ice Golem. *Assemble the Shards of Magic. Butler Alfred: The storm was so close! But as soon as the Lord of the Winds was broken into pieces - the wind instantly stopped, and clouds dispersed. Mr. Norton, his wife, and other people from the yacht are now saved. Now they can go home. Get the Reward! = See Trapped in Ice for chest contents = Open the event icon in RoM and click "Reward" at the bottom of the page. You can collect the reward as long as the event is running. So be sure to be in time!. You can keep the reward in your backpack as long as you like. Before you open it, be sure that you check your and status. If you're short before leveling up and still have , make sure to use your up before opening the chest.